There are increasing numbers of people becoming interested in the game of golf, many of whom either are not physically able, or do not have sufficient time, or are devoid of necessary equipment or money to purchase the same, sufficiently to enable them to become avid golfers tracking around the numerous greens of existing golf courses. Additionally, there are numerous golfers who desire to practice under realistic conditions for driving golf balls, who have no adequate opportunity nor facility to do so when traveling to the conventional golf course is not always practical nor feasible. Additionaly, there are others who merely would welcome a new outlet for recreating occasionally. The present invention directed to fulfilling each and all of these needs, as directed to a novel golf driving range.